DBG (Dragon Ball Girls)
by SSJ2Gohan87
Summary: What would Dragon Ball/Z/GT be like without any of the men? That is what my story is about, it starts at the 23rd bodukai and ends after GT. The more reviews I get the quicker the chapters come up. This fic will be NC-17 later on. There is going lots of y
1. The 23rd Tenchi Bodukai

Note: I don't know much about the Bodukai's because they take place in   
Dragon Ball which I have never seen and only know so much about so if   
there are any mistakes in the Bodukai area please just go along with it. Also a   
lot of things will be different then in the regular show so don't tell me that I   
wrote something wrong.  
  
DBG (Dragon Ball Girls)  
  
Chapter 1: The 23rd Tenchi Bodukai  
It was a very special day for the young woman now standing in the   
middle of the ring ready to face her next opponent. It was her first   
time entering in the world martial arts tournament. She was very   
excited as well as mentally prepared. She had already made it to the   
finals but she heard that her opponent was very strong as well.   
Then, her opponent entered the ring. She was a beautiful young girl   
with aqua-colored hair. She was in sweat pants and a sweatshirt but   
you could still notice the beautiful curves on her body. But even with   
this amazingly beautiful girl as her opponent, she would do her best   
to win.  
"And now the moment you have all been waiting for! The 23rd   
Tenchi Bodukai finals!!!" the announcer said with a booming voice.   
After a minute of the crowd cheering wildly the announcer continued,   
"In one corner we have the first time, 17-year-old wonder Chi-Chi!   
And, in the other corner, we have the two-time, 20-year-old semi-  
finalist Bulma Briefs!" After another minute of cheering the bell   
sounded and the battle for the world championship title had begun.   
Chi-Chi started the battle off by charging toward Bulma and   
throwing a few punches at her, which were easily blocked. Bulma   
then retaliated with a swift punch to the face and then a sweep kick   
that sent Chi-Chi straight to the ground on her back. Chi-Chi quickly   
scrambled to her feet and then was caught by surprise when Bulma's   
knee connected with her stomach. Chi-Chi lurched back and Bulma   
took this opportunity to finish this battle quickly. Bulma quickly ran   
behind Chi-Chi while she was stumbling and planted her elbow deep   
into Chi-Chi's back. When Chi-Chi screamed with pain and stuck her   
chest out to prevent the elbow from going in deeper, Bulma raised   
her leg very high and wrapped it around Chi-Chi's neck and then   
slammed the back of Chi-Chi's head to the ground, knocking Chi-Chi   
unconscious.  
"And the winner of the 23rd Tenchi Bodukai by a long shot,   
BULMA BRRRIEFS!" The crowd cheered wildly as Bulma smiled   
and waved to all of those who cheered for her. Then, Bulma kneeled   
down and shook Chi-Chi until she gained conscious. "What   
happened?" Chi-Chi asked while her eyes were still trying to focus.   
When her eyes finally focused on the woman kneeling over her she   
remembered everything that happened. "Hey are you alright?" Bulma   
asked her opponent with a small tone of concern in her voice. "I can't   
believe I was beaten so easily!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Hey don't worry   
about it, your still young and will have plenty other opportunity's to   
verse me, by the way, my name is Bulma Briefs, but you can just call   
me Bulma" Bulma said while offering her hand to Chi-Chi to pull   
her up. Chi-Chi excepted Bulma's hand and soon she was back on her   
feet, "Yeah I guess so, but wow you are really amazing Bulma! Oh   
yeah, and my name is Chi-Chi."  
Bulma was about to say something when a bunch of reporters   
started to bombard her and Chi-Chi with questions. Before the   
reporters were able to get them apart Bulma asked Chi-Chi if she   
wanted to meet at a nearby restaurant at 9:00 that night. Chi-Chi   
happily agreed and wondered if maybe Bulma liked her because she   
definitely liked Bulma.  
That night, Chi-Chi put on a very nice dress that revealed all of her   
curves and her large breasts, unlike the fighting GI that she was   
wearing at the tournament. She was very attracted to Bulma and also   
admired her strength and her kindness. It was almost 9 pm when Chi-  
Chi entered the restaurant. It was a very quiet and fancy restaurant,   
which Chi-Chi adored. Chi-Chi's eyes wandered the room and then to   
her surprise noticed that Bulma was already sitting at a table smiling   
at her. Chi-Chi went over to Bulma 's table and sat down across from   
her.  
"Hi Bulma, am I late?" Chi-Chi asked, hoping that she didn't keep   
Bulma waiting too long. "No you are just in time, I hope you like   
Spaghetti" Bulma said. "Mmmmm I love spaghetti!" Chi-Chi with   
replied with enthusiasm. Bulma giggled a little at Chi-Chi's   
enthusiasm and then noticed that the food was coming.  
After Bulma and Chi-Chi ate, they went to a nearby park to relax   
and talk about the days' events. "How did you get so strong Bulma?"   
Chi-Chi asked while looking up at the stars in the sky. "It took me   
years of training to get at the level I am at now, and since no one in   
my family is into martial arts I had to train myself." Bumla replied.   
"Wow that is really amazing, I am going to train constantly for the   
next year so I will give you a good match next time." Chi-Chi said.   
"Well maybe I could teach you some moves, I would love to help you   
out." Bulma said. "WOW! THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Chi-Chi   
exclaimed.   
  
Note: I know that was a pretty short chapter but if I get some good   
reviews then I will continue to write more and more. If this story gets   
to be as popular as I am hoping it will get then I will eventually go all   
the way to the end of DBGT, and maybe even farther! Well, adios for   
now.  
  
  



	2. The 24th Tenchi Bodukai and The Arrival ...

DBG (Dragon Ball Girls)   
  
Chapter 2: The 24th Bodukai and the Arrival of Lunch  
  
It had been a year since Chi-Chi and Bulma had fought for the World Martail Arts tournament belt. During the year, Chi-Chi and Bulma had become the best of friends as well as training partners. Everyday, Chi-Chi would go to Bulma's house and train with her. Both girls had deeper feelings for each other then just friends but neither wanted to risk ruining their friendship so they both kept their secrets.   
Also during the past year, Bulma taught Chi-Chi many new techniques and skills to improve her fighting. Chi-Chi was now just as strong, if not stronger, then Bulma. Now it was time to test both of the girls' skills in the battle arena, or more specifically the 24th Tenchi Bodukai. Both girls were very excited when the day of the tournament came and were confident that they would leave the arena with the championship belt.   
"Wow I'm really excited Bulma, I wonder if we are going to have any competition this time" Chi-Chi said with a wide grin on her face. "Me too" Bulma replied with a similar grin on her face. Then, an announcer cut their conversation short when he announced for all competitors to report to the registration desk.  
"C'mon Bulma, let's go! I can't wait to test out me new techniques in the arena!" Chi-Chi exclaimed while running toward the registration desk. Bulma giggled at her freind's anxiousness and then followed her.  
When Bulma reached the registration desk, Chi-Chi had already signed herself in the tournament and was waiting impatiently for her friend to show up. "There you are Bulma! What took you so long?" Chi-Chi asked. "Calm down Chi-Chi, we have plenty of time before the tournament begins" Bulma said while signing in as the defending champion. "Yeah you're right Bulma, I guess I'm getting a little to anxious to get in the ring" Chi-Chi replied.   
When the two girls finally entered the arena, they were amazed at how many people attended this years tournament. "My god Bulma! The attendance has almost double the attendance of last year!" Chi-Chi said. "Let's go Chi-Chi, the tournament is about to begin" Bulma told Chi-Chi.   
The beggining of the tournament was a breeze for the two girls and both of them easily made it to the semi-finals without any trouble at all. Chi-Chi had easily defeated her opponent and had made it once again to the finals. Now it was Bulma's turn to fight in the semi-finals.   
Bulma stepped into the ring pretty confident that she would have no trouble beating her opponent. Then, her opponent entered the ring. She was a rather short girl with very fluffy, curly yellow hair. "Welcome to the semi-finalists all you martail arts fans! In one corner we have the defending champion BULMA BREIFS! And in the other corner we have a rookie who has showed amazing techniques in her fights so far, LUNCH!" the announcer yelled, while trying to speak over the roars of the crowd.   
When the fight started, Lunch charged at Bulma and was about to strike a punch when she stopped in her tracks. Bulma was very confused until Lunch spoke up, "You stand no chance against me, you are better off just giving up right now" Lunch said. "Your pretty confident of yourself aren't you, well let's see what you can really do" Bulma retorted.   
Bulma threw a punch at Lunch but she disappeared into thin air. "What the hell? Where did she go?" Bulma thought out loud. "Right behind you Bulma" said Lunch, catching Bulma by suprise. Before Bulma could do anything, Lunch punched Bulma in the back and then spun kicked her in the back of the head, which cause Bulma crashing down onto the floor. Bulma quickly recovered from the blows and then retaliated with a series of punches and kicks but they were all easily dodged or blocked.   
Then, Lunch performed an attack that had never been seen by Bulma. Lunch formed some kind of strange glowing ball in her hand and shot it at Bulma. Bulma was to amazed at this technique to have time to dodge it and the ball hit her right in the stomach. Bulma screamed in pain as the ball sent her flying out of the ring.   
Chi-Chi was in the locker room preparing for the finals when she heard that Bulma had lost and was hurt badly. Chi-Chi rushed out of the locker room and ran to her freinds side. "Bulma are you ok? What happened?" Chi-Chi said with a very worried tone in her voice. "The girl...who I fought has some kind of...special technique. Be careful..." Bulma said and then blacked out.   
  
End of Chap 2  
  
Who is this new challenger? Will Chi-Chi be able to defeat such a powerful opponent? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Girls!  
  
PS: More reviews I get the quicker the chapters come up so please if you read then review!  



	3. Chi-Chi vs. Lunch!

DBG (Dragon Ball Girls)   
  
Chapter 3: Chi-Chi vs. Lunch!  
  
After Bulma was sent to the hospital, Chi-Chi was filled with mixed   
emotions. She was very pissed off at Bulma's opponent for hurting Bulma   
but she was also a little scared because if she beat Bulma that easily then   
what chance did Chi-Chi have against her? Also she was concerned for   
Bulma, which she was afraid would distract her during the fight. But she   
decided to fight her anyway.  
"Okay all you martial arts lovers it's time for the 24th Tenchi Bodukai   
finals!" the announcer yelled into his microphone. "Since the defending   
champion has already been defeated one of these ladies will go home with the   
World Martial Arts Championship Belt! In one corner we have the second-  
year participant who made it to the finals last year, Chi-Chi! And in the other   
corner we have an unknown but extremely skilled and powerful 19-year-old   
woman, Lunch!"  
When the fight started Lunch and Chi-Chi both charged at each other and   
were throwing punches and kicks at each other. It seemed they were even but   
Chi-Chi knew she was a step behind Lunch because her mind was unclear   
and unfocused. Chi-Chi was right because Lunch was hitting Chi-Chi with a   
flurry of small attacks and Chi-Chi was about a split second slow to blocking   
each of the attacks. It seemed Lunch had the upper hand until Chi-Chi   
managed to land a punch square in Lunch's face, which in turn caused Lunch   
to reel backward in pain. Chi-Chi took advantage of this opportunity to land   
a few punches on Lunch in order to weaken her. Chi-Chi's plan seemed to   
be working, as Lunch's attacks were weaker and a little slower.   
For the next 2 minutes of the fight Chi-Chi was basically beating the crap   
out of Lunch and Chi-Chi was pretty confident that the battle was over until   
Lunch started to laugh. "What is so funny Lunch? Have you gone insane or   
something?" Chi-Chi said. "Here let me show you why I'm laughing, I told   
your friend that she didn't have a chance and now I'm telling you that you   
don't have a chance" Lunch said.   
Then, Lunch ran to the end of the ring, distancing herself from Chi-Chi,   
and cupped her hands together. "Kaaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeee..." Lunch said   
as her hands started to glow. "Wh...what's going on?" Chi-Chi stammered,   
"Wait a minute, this must be what Bulma was talking about, Lunch's special   
attack!"   
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
P.S: I know that this is an EXTREMELY short chapter but this was just such   
a good cliffhanger that I couldn't resist ending the chapter now. LOL. I   
promise that the next chapter will be up very soon.  



	4. The Winner of the 24th Budokai is...

Note: I have just been informed that the 24th Bodukai takes place after the   
Cell games. Well in my story the 24th Bodukai is going to take place in   
Dragon Ball. Also, this is the first chapter that I introduce an original   
character.  
  
DBG (Dragon Ball Z)  
  
Chapter 4: The Winner of the 24th Budokai is...  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Lunch screamed as she released an enormous   
amount of energy out of her hands. This strange energy was streaking toward   
a very confused and stunned Chi-Chi. Right before the strange energy attack   
hit Chi-Chi, she dodged it. Chi-Chi was relieved that she was able to dodge   
the attack. "You should just give up now Lunch, that strange attack must've   
made you very tired" Chi-Chi said with a wide grin on her face. "It's not over   
yet you fool, if you hadn't been so busy taunting me then you would've   
noticed that I am still controlling the blast!" Lunch said. Chi-Chi turned   
around just in time to see the blast make contact with her.  
Chi-Chi screamed with enormous pain as the blast tore her clothes and   
made many deep gashes on her body. The fight was over for her, right   
before she fainted she heard the announcer claim Lunch the winner and heard   
the paramedics rushing into the ring to take her to the hospital.   
When Chi-Chi regained her conscious, she was in a hospital room with   
several bandages on her body. She also noticed that Bulma was watching her   
from the side of her bed. "Chi-Chi are you ok?" Bulma asked with a very   
concerned tone. "Yeah I think so, what was that attack that Lunch used on   
us? I have never seen anything like that!" Chi-Chi said. "I have heard of such   
an attack but have never seen it performed" Bulma replied, "I heard that on a   
secluded island lives an old martial artist named Mina (not the Sailor Moon   
Mina) who teaches the special technique of energy control".   
"Cool! How could we be able to find this Mina person? I want to learn that   
technique so I can beat that girl next year!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "If I   
remember correctly I think the island is about 50 miles east of this island. I   
could get my mom to lend us one of her helicopters and we can try to find   
this girl!" Bulma said, a little excited about meeting this girl herself.   
"Come on let's go!" Chi-Chi said, while quickly sitting up in bed. Then,   
Chi-Chi wrenched in pain and had to lie back down because of her wounds.   
"Take it easy Chi-Chi, we aren't going anywhere until you fully recover"   
Bulma said. "Fine, but as soon as I can walk we are going straight to Mina's   
island ok?" Chi-Chi said with a little disappointment. "Deal, now get some   
rest, I am going to go get our chopper" Bulma said. Then, the two girls   
hugged and Bulma left.  
One week later, Chi-Chi's wounds were finally healed enough for her to go   
to Mina's island. Chi-Chi and Bulma had been in the chopper of about a half   
an hour when they spotted a very small island with single house on it. "Bulma   
that must be it! That must be the house where Mina lives!" Chi-Chi said very   
excitedly. Bulma landed the helicopter on the small island and she and Chi-  
Chi exited the chopper.   
The girls walked to the front door of the small beach house and were about   
to knock on the door when they were both grabbed by the back of their neck   
and being dangled by somebody from behind. "Who are you people and   
what are you doing here?" the stranger asked the two girls sternly, while still   
holding them both by the neck in the air. "We are martial artists who heard   
that you know a special technique that we want to learn!" Bulma said while   
trying to loosen the strangers grip.   
"Oh...I'm sorry" the stranger said and then let the two girls go, "I thought   
you were those damn reporters, they are always on my back". After Bulma   
and Chi-Chi stopped coughing, Bulma asked "Why would reporters bother   
you out here in the middle of nowhere?" "Because they want to know about   
my energy control technique, which I would never give to them, I only teach   
those who are true martial artists" the stranger replied. "Will you teach us?   
Bulma asked, hoping that she would.   
"Well first let me introduce myself, my name is Mina, I was the world   
champion of the Budokai six times in a row" Mina said. "My name is Bulma,   
I'm a former Budokai champion and this is my friend Chi-Chi, she made it to   
the finals two years in a row" Bulma replied. "Let me guess, was Lunch the   
one who defeated you two this year?" asked Mina. "Yeah she was, we   
figured that you were the one who taught her the energy techniques that she   
used" said Chi-Chi.   
Mina smiled and nodded her head. "I will teach you two how to control   
and use your energy under one condition" Mina said. "Condition?" Bulma   
asked. "Yes, for me to teach you to control your energy one of you two has   
to defeat me in a fight" Mina said.   
  
End of Chap 4  
  
Yet another note: I have stopped get reviews for this fic so if you people   
want me to continue then please R&R. Also, I have 3 other Dragon Ball Z   
fics besides this one so if you have some time on your hands check them   
out! Bye bye for now.  
  
  
  



End file.
